


From Eden

by Ailurophilism



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angel/Demon, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, demons are not inherently bad okay, j'onn is god dont @ me pls, lena tries to save the world (again)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurophilism/pseuds/Ailurophilism
Summary: Angels and demons roam the divine realm, doing their part to guide humankind in maintaining the delicate balance between order and chaos. Kara, the angel of Hope, is tasked with looking after the Garden of Eden when she meets Lena, the demon of Desolation who immediately tries stealing an apple of knowledge from her. Tracking through the realm to find the thieving demon, Kara gets herself tangled in the middle of a much larger (gayer) ploy.OR, the Angel & Demon AU
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> did this instead of sleeping, i hope its worth it lmao  
> and yes, im a hozier stan

Kara was in the midst of grooming a bush when a wave of dark hair in her peripheral caught her attention. She set the watering can down and called out towards the large apple tree, woven with vines and fruits.

“Hello, is anyone there?”

She got no reply except for the rustle of the leaves, but she knew better than to leave the tree vulnerable, so she ducked beneath the flowing vines and tried again.

“I don’t mean to accuse you of anything but uh, its kinda against the rules to harvest anything from the Garden. If you’re just visiting that’s fine, I’m not going to hurt you- but the sneaking around isn’t exactly helping anyone.”

Again, the angel was met with silence.

Sighing, Kara clambered deftly up the apple tree, muttering a chain of “sorry”s as she headed up high enough to spot the visitor. There was a woman with dark hair about 20 feet to her left, holding what was very clearly one of the apples of knowledge.

Kara dropped down in front of the dark haired woman, landing sturdily on her feet. “Hello,” she offered with a smile.

The demon, Kara could now tell, seemed barely fazed by Kara’s dramatic entrance. She rolled the shiny apple in her hand, then dropped it casually into her jacket pocket. “Hi,” came the reply.

Kara, dumbfounded by the demon’s attitude, tucked her blonde hair behind her ear awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, you seem like a nice demon but unfortunately I can’t let you take that apple. In fact we even have a sign that says so- here let me show you,” Kara prattled as she nodded towards a wooden signpost near the tree which said:

_ To all angels and demons, _

_ The Garden of Eden is a slice of Paradise once lost, and mutual ground between the two halves of the Realm. Please refrain from picking and taking any of the apples from the tree, or we’ll be really pissed. _

_ Sincerely, God and Lucifer. _

The demon made a small noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t move to return the apple, or even run.

Kara laughed uncomfortably. “Look, you can just give me back that apple and we can pretend like this never happened,” she offered.

Digging into her pocket, she produced a cookie. “I’ll even trade ya. You can have my chocolate chip cookie, and I’ll take that obviously boring fruit from you. Sounds fair?”

The demon finally gave her a reaction, cocking her head up at Kara with a smirk etched onto her face and a quiet challenge evident in the raise of her eyebrow. Kara gulped.

“I’ve never quite had a sweet tooth, I think the apple will do just fine, thanks.”

Kara didn't expect the dark timbre of her voice. The angel took a deep breath and planted her hands on her hips.

“Neither of us have any abilities while in the Garden. So while I can’t use enchantments, I can however physically stop you from taking that apple.”

The demon scoffed, “right, so you’d what? Tackle me for this thing?”

Kara nodded grimly. “Them’s the rules.” She took a step towards the demon to prove her point and saw her flinch. Kara took a guilty step back without saying anything about it, and the demon only clenched her jaw, her face an otherwise unaffected facade.

Smiling coyly, the demon- Kara should really get her name- asked Kara, “Could you repeat the rules again?”

“Um, okay: You’re not allowed to take the apple out of the Garden.”

“I’m not allowed to  _ take  _ the apple out of the Garden.”

“Yes.”

“And as long as I don’t  _ take _ the apple, you won’t hurt me?”

Kara’s thoughts flashed back to the panic that was reflected in the demon’s eyes when Kara took a step towards her.

“I would never hurt you as long you don’t take the apple, I swear.”

“Okay, no apple-taking then.”

Kara reached a hand out tentatively for the demon to return the fruit. The demon retrieved the apple from her jacket, rubbing her thumb across the ruby red skin thoughtfully.

Time seemed to slow down as Kara watched the demon sink her teeth into the apple with a soft crunch, the crimson bite disappearing into her mouth. She tossed the apple into the air with a mischievous grin, and Kara finally snapped out of her daze enough to jump after it.

By the time the apple was safely returned to the angel’s hands, the demon had made her way across the garden and crossed into her side of the realm. With her cheek still puffy from the bite of apple pressed against the inside of her mouth, she swiped the juice off her lips and sucked her thumb into her mouth.

“You didn’t say no apple-biting,” she called out.

Kara gasped at the audacity of the demon, who only giggled and disapparated, leaving nothing but a faint trace of gray smoke behind. Kara glanced at the bitten apple in her hands.

“Alex is gonna kill me.”


	2. I Slithered Here From Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Lena and Sam's friendship, the Danvers sisters, and Kara's trip to the demon realm. Maggie and Jack turn out to be of great help to the angel. Lena continues to be back on her bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna sound ridiculous, but I quite love this world building chapter. Our angel and demon are about to butt heads soon.

Lena apparated back into her living room with a quiet hiss of smoke. She was thankful for the spacious duplex and the space it offered that essentially allowed her to turn half the upper lever into a study. She strutted over to her sleek mahogany cupboard containing lab supplies and grab a glass beaker. Feeling absolutely ridiculous, she dropped the bite of apple from her mouth unceremoniously into the glass beaker.

“The things I do for humanity,” she sighed with a roll of her eyes as she flushed the apple with distilled water.

Sam apparated into the study just as Lena set the apple down, causing the latter to yelp and throw a pestle at her. Sam, thankfully with her mom reflexes, caught the flying object and glared at Lena.

“Excuse me? I came here to support you on the little side project you’re so excited about and you- how do the kids say it these days- ah yes,  _ yeet _ this thing at me?”

“Well don’t pop into my house without a warning then!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shall send a pigeon next time to let you know of my impending visit, m’lady.”

Lena held Sam’s glare with amusement for a moment, then burst into a smile, “Come here, you dumbass. Let’s get you acquainted with my side project.”

Sam wandered over to Lena’s desk, bumping hips with her playfully, and stared at the beaker.

“Is that a fucking piece of food? Lena, really, of all the stuff you can experiment on-”

Lena cut her off. “It’s the apple, or at least, one of them.”

Sam’s brows furrowed as realization dawned on her and she turned to Lena with wide eyes. “You did not.”

“Yes I did, the angel on guard duty today was a little bit of a dumbass to be honest.”

Sam grabbed Lena’s arm and squeezed, words of warning already perched on the tip of her tongue, but she let out a breath of resignation and turned to face her friend instead.

“Tell me about this project then.”

Lena beamed and tapped the glass beaker with a sharp clink.

“This, my friend, is Mankind’s saving grace.”

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. “Enough with the dramatics, just tell me what you plan on doing with this thing.”

Lena motioned for Sam to sit down at the desk with her, then pulled out a thick, cloth-bound book.

“You know how the apple contains all the knowledge of everything in the universe? If I find a way to harness it, I can break humanity out of their illusion; make them see through their hubris and foolishness.”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“If I have to be cruel to be kind, to save humankind from its own destruction, then by all means, call me harsh. But don’t mistake my intentions to be anything other than pure.”

Sam chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Okay, okay. And you plan to scatter this knowledge, how?”

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “We hitch a ride on a storm cloud.”

A steely smiled etched on her face and a sigh falling from her lips, Sam squeezed Lena’s hands in hers. “I hope you know what you’re doing Lena. If this little slice of knowledge is as powerful as you say it is, your would be able to stop humans from hurting one another ever again. But not everyone is going to agree with you. This,” Sam gestured to the apple slice perched on a marble slab, “could make you a martyr.”

Lena nodded, eyes ablaze with the intensity of her determination. “I know what I’m doing, you trust me on this, right?”

Sam could only nod.

“Promise?” Lena asked, holding out her hand, her palm aglow with the blazing rune engraved into her skin. A  _ divine _ promise, that when broken, demands payment in blood.

“Do we really have to make a serious promise over this? Come on Lena,” Sam asked sarcastically, though Lena noticed her the rune engraved in her friend’s skin glowed warmly anyway.

“Please, Sam. I need you with me, you’re the only one who can see what I’m doing as good. Promise you’ll be by my side,” Lena adjured, her voice almost pleading.

Sam pressed her glowing palm against Lena’s, and tugged her friend into a warm hug. “I promise I’ll always have your back Lena. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

But even as the words left her mouth, Sam felt the beginnings of uncertainty uncoil its tendrils within her, prickling her with anxiety for Lena, for her plan to essentially mind control the population, for her good but misguided intentions, for the danger she was putting herself in. The rune in Sam’s palm seemed to burn far too hot as she eyed the apple slice doubtfully, hiding her face over Lena’s shoulders.

\- - -

Kara paced anxiously in her apartment, flicking her wrist nervously such that the enchanted bracelet she inherited from her birth parents unsheathed and sheathed repeatedly with loud  _ krshink  _ noises, revealing her beloved sword.

“Oh Lord why didn’t I just-”  _ krshink  _ “ambush her right from the tree-”  _ krshink  _ “she’s so tiny I should have just wiped her out-”  _ krshink  _ “and the apple would have been perfectly untouched.”  _ krshink  _ “Damn her stupid pouty mouth,”  _ krshink  _ “and her stupid teeth,”  _ krshink  _ “and her stupid, wait no- smart ass.”  _ krshink  _ “Now Alex is gonna yell at me, ugh.”

Just then, the older angel waltzed in through the door. “What do I have to yell at you for this time? You said you had some problems with today’s guard duty.”

Kara jumped and spun around quickly to face Alex. “Uh, actually now that I think about it, it was just one problem, not multiple problems. So, uh, yeah.”

Alex crossed her arms before speaking, “that’s good, why are you still so fidgety? You said yourself that it's just one problem.”

Kara wrung her fingers together and gritted her teeth. “Well I, uh, loss part of an apple. But it’s not a big deal! It’s just a little piece, God wouldn’t mind sharing a little right? She seemed like such a sweet demon.”

Alex’s eyes grew impossibly large and her jaw dropped in disbelief. “An apple? Like from the Tree of Knowledge, the one you were supposed to be GUARDING?”

Kara tried to compose herself, but her distress ate at her incessantly. “It was an accident, okay? She bit the apple! What was I supposed to do? I’m not good at being this big bad bodyguard, and I froze. I’m sorry!” She cried out emphatically, her hands balled into tight fists and she held back her guilty tears.

Alex gestured at Kara’s bracelet, pinching her nose bridge. “Why on Earth do you wear that thing out if you’re not going to make use of it, Kara. That’s a WHOLE SWORD right there on your arm. You’re telling me you had no physical advantage over her? At all?”

Kara shrugged tearfully, her free hand coming to rest on the bracelet, the sword now sheathed. “I’m really sorry! She caught me off guard and I just- I panicked, and I shouldn’t have. Please, Alex, tell me how to fix this, I can’t have both you and J’onn being mad at me. I would die.”

Alex sighed, her gaze softening as she stepped forward to touch Kara’s arm. “You need to track down that thief, while the damaged apple still hasn’t been noticed. I’ll try and cover for you and buy you some time while you find her, but I guarantee neither J’onn nor Lucifer will be happy about this.”

Kara nodded feverishly. “I’ll do everything I need to to find her. Thank you, Alex.”

Alex next words were reassuring, despite the fact that Kara fucked up grandly and dragged her sister into a shitty situation. Kara swallowed nervously as her conscience chipped at her.

“There’s no use letting you handle this by yourself and fucking it up more. Besides, my mom would kill me if I sold you out.”

“Sorry for stealing your mom.”

Alex shrugged, punching Kara’s arm affectionately. “You’re not really sorry, you love being part of the family. Plus you’re a pretty good sister to have, even if you are kind of a dumbass. Exhibit A: losing an apple today when your one job was to guard it.”

“Hey! I didn’t lose a whole apple, okay? It’s just a small bite of it.”

“Ah yes, a bite taken by a demon that  _ ‘caught you off guard’ _ , or in other words, you were probably staring so hard that your forgot how to move.”

“No I- I wasn’t- you know what? You’re being very hostile and presumptuous right now and I don’t appreciate being attacked by my big sister.”

“You’re taller and stronger than me but now that you need my help I’m suddenly supposed to be Protective Big Sister Alex who can’t tease her little sister?

“Exactly! Now you’re getting it.”

Alex laughed as Kara hugged her. “You better stop messing around before I change my mind and snitch on you. Now go track down the pretty demon that landed your ass in a crisis.”

\- - -

If one thing’s for sure, it’s that ambrosia was a sought after food in the demon side of the realm, so much so that it was often used as underground currency. In order for the ambrosia to have its healing property and strength-enhancing high, the power of sunlight had to be harnessed. Sunlight, that existed in the angel side of the realm, where beams of golden gold trickled from an everlasting sky of dawn, ready for a baker to collect. The demon side of the realm existed in perpetual dusk. Dusty pink and purple skies reigned eternally, where moonlight and starlight were abundant, but were ultimately not the key ingredients needed for the creation of ambrosia. And so Kara tasked herself with harvesting as many jars of sunlight as she could, and poured them into her mixing bowls, ready to be baked into warm, sweet morsels of gold.

Kara dropped off a jar of ambrosia at Alex and Maggie’s place before she headed off to find Lena. Alex wasn’t home- she was busy taking care of the Garden, but her wife was there to answer the door and invited Kara in for a cup of tea. Kara obliged, being the accommodating angel that she was, and proceeded to spill her entire plight to Maggie.

“And you’re bringing all of that ambrosia to the demon realm, hoping to bribe enough folks to pointing you towards your thief?”

“Uh, yes.”

Maggie fixed Kara with a stern look. “You sweet little lesbian, you realize some demons might want more than that right? Not all of them go nuts for a little snack, no matter how delicious you make them,” she said, popping a morsel into her mouth with a sound of approval.

“Well, what else should I bring?”

“Wait here, I think I have some stuff from back when I was a field officer.”

“You’re giving me the realm cops’ evidence stash?”

“Oh these were never classified evidence  _ officially _ . Don’t tell Alex, but I had my time outside the law.”

Kara gasped. “Oh my God this is turning from a simple manhunt into a covert special operation so quick.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes, heading up to the attic and reappearing quickly with a leather case. She clicked the combination into place and lifted the case open. Inside the dark velvet interior, was an array of trinkets. Maggie pulled out a handful of shiny coins and showed them to Kara.

“These are all human coins from hundreds of years ago. We aren’t supposed to take from Mankind but since they were already stolen I figured I might as well keep them, in case of some emergency. Apparently, today calls for them to be used.”

Kara plucked a coin from Maggie’s hand. “And demons want these?”

“There are both angels and demons alike who want these, to be able to hold a physical remnant of humankind, centuries after its people have died out. There are collectors who spend their whole lives searching for just one to possess, to claim a slice of civilization for themselves.”

Maggie poured a few of the coins (Kara counted seven) into a small drawstring pouch and handed it to Kara. “Only use these if you really have to. There are a few tough nuts to crack out there, a coin would help sweeten the deal.”

Kara took the pouch gratefully and tucked it into her bag carefully. “Thanks Maggie. I’m so glad you’re my sister-in-law, Alex would never consider doing things off the books.”

Maggie smiled wryly. “Well then it’s lucky I’m here to show her how to let loose and have a good time.”

Kara grimaced. “Ew, too much information.”

Maggie poked Kara in the ribs. “Get your mind out the gutter, kiddo.”

Kara laughed, and they hugged before she headed off, promising to contact Maggie and Alex if she needed help.

\- - -

Kara crossed through the border into the demon side of the realm with no problem. There was no rule specifying that only demons could be on this side of the realm, though most just happened to stay with the community they were familiar with. She spotted a few angels here and there, chatting with demons at the market. Some traded moonlight for sunlight, others seemed to be on dates. She took in a deep breath and straightened herself, racking her brains on where to start. She had made a list of possible locations to find the demon. The demon didn’t seem like the type to want world domination, what with the fact that she only wanted a little bit of the apple. To do what, Kara couldn’t be sure, but the demon was definitely smart, she escaped from Kara conditionally, made her own loophole and jumped through it with precision. Kara stared back at the list:

_ Where to find the apple thief _

  1. _Library/Research Centre (she’s clever)_
  2. _On tv (she’s very good looking)_
  3. _I’m out of ideas :(_



Out of options, Kara headed to the library.

\- - -

The library was huge and many demons were holed up in reading corners, some leaning against the shelves. It was like she just walked into a university and all the students were pretentious poets that were much too passionate about Dante. She started at the main chamber with the high ceiling and chandelier, scouring between the shelves hoping to catch a glimpse of long dark hair and porcelain skin. There were many brunettes, but no one with the raven hair so specific a shade she was looking for. It was a  _ fucking impossible  _ task to say the least. There were hundreds of demons in the library alone, there was no way she could find the thief, if she even was here. Kara sighed, bringing herself to the science section, hoping for a better shot.

She must have looked stressed, or at the very least confused, because a red-headed demon who introduced herself as Mercedes approached her and asked if she needed help.

“I’m looking for someone, actually. Really dark black-brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She seemed like a researcher type but there’s no way I can find her in this huge place.”

Mercedes looked at her almost pitifully. “Well darling that sounds like an impossible task. But even if knew her, the fact that you don’t know her name and don’t have her contact makes it pretty clear that she doesn’t want you to find her. If I help you, wouldn’t it be like, abetting in stalking or something?”

Kara looked at Mercedes pleadingly, “please, hurting someone is against my very objective. I’m not trying to hurt her or anything, I just need to talk to her and figure out a way to fix something I messed up. I feel like she’s doing something she might regret.”

She offered a carefully packaged paper bag of ambrosia to Mercedes. “If you know her or you’ve seen her, can you please let me know. I promise I won’t bother you again.”

Mercedes looked at the bag hungrily and took it from Kara, muttering something about not knowing “Lena had hella game with the angels.” She glanced at the angel again, wide eyes and fingers twisting together nervously.  _ No harm throwing a dog a bone. _

“If she’s that science bitch I think you’re talking about, you need to talk to Jack. He’s one of the library staff. Caramel skin, really sexy facial hair.”

“Jack… okay, thank you. Do you know where to find him?”

“Maybe.”

Kara pulled another paper bag out of her backpack and handed it to Mercedes with a hopeful smile.

“Specialized books section. He’s usually near the ancient civilization aisle.”

“Awesome, thanks Mercedes.”

Mercedes held up the paper bags in a mock toast. “Pleasure doing business with you, angel.” And then she spun around and disappeared down the next aisle.

Kara made her way up the spiraling marble staircase, towards the mezzanine overlooking the entire main chamber, all the way on the top floor.

It didn’t take her long to reach the mezzanine where thick books bound with cloth and gilded at the edges sat neatly in columns of dark mahogany. This area was clearly meant for people who knew their stuff in depth. Kara ran her hand across the solid spines of the books as she looked for ancient civilization shelves. Sure enough, as Mercedes said, a man with brown skin and a serious beard leaned against a shelf, a heavy volume perched in his hand as he flipped through the pages. He looked up as Kara approached, setting his book back on the shelf.

“Hello there. How can I help you? We have many niche books here to help with your studies.”

Kara shook her head and shuffled her feet awkwardly. “I’m actually looking for someone. Mercedes said her name was Lena, uh, dark hair, green eyes, really really white.”

Jack smiled. “Of course, Lena is a friend of mine. But I definitely haven’t heard her mention making friends with an angel. So who are you, exactly?”

“Um, Lena stole something of mine- well it’s not really mine, per say- I don't know how to explain it to you without getting in trouble-”

Jack cut her off with a strangely sympathetic smile. “She told her to keep your matters private huh? Completely understandable. Don’t know how I can help though, I probably shouldn’t interfere.”

Kara didn’t know where Jack was drawing his conclusions from.  _ Private matters? _ It didn’t matter though, she needed his help. She pulled one of Maggie’s old coins from the pouch and pressed it into Jack’s palm.

“Here, Mercedes said you like ancient stuff. Can you please just tell me where I can find Lena? It’s really important.”

Jack looked completely smitten with the Roman coin, and he beamed like Kara had just given him the world. “My dear, she’s here every Tuesday at noon. Feel free to talk to her as much as you please, you have given me a blessing I can only hope to return! Pray tell, what is your name?”

Kara felt like she was suffering from whiplash the more she spoke to Jack. But he seemed like a nice demon, so she told him her name anyway.

“Kara, Kara, Kara. Such a lovely name for such a lovely angel. Lena has such great taste in friends. I hope you figure out whatever issues has been tainting your camaraderie. Now if you excuse me, I need to show this off to the book club.”

With a snap of his fingers, Jack disapparated, leaving only a puff of smoke and his half-read book. Kara closed the book and returned it gently to the shelf. She sat down in an alcove seat to compose herself, leaning back into the fluffy pillows filling the reading corner.

_ So, today is Monday, so Lena won’t be here. I need to find somewhere to stay for a night, then come back tomorrow to try and convince her to give me back the apple slice? God this is so fucking stupid, kill me. _

Kara walked slowly back downstairs, and wandered listlessly for a moment on the streets. She buys herself too many potstickers by trading off a piece of ambrosia, and gets herself two nights in a nice bed and breakfast called Dreamer’s Lodge for a jar of the godly substance.

Kara practically inhaled the potstickers before washing up in the bathroom. As she lay in bed and stared out at the purple sky, she hoped- for everyone’s sake- that Lena hadn’t done anything with the apple.

\- - -

The next day, Mrs Nal (the bed and breakfast owner) and her daughter Nia, chatted with Kara as the latter took her time with breakfast. Kara couldn’t sleep, so she was up by 8 to get her day started. Thankfully there were no major disasters on Earth that needed Kara’s direct interference in order to sprinkle Hope onto humankind. The morning  _ (early dusk?)  _ passed by slowly and Kara headed to the library way ahead of schedule, and spent her time reading for a few hours, waiting for Lena to appear.

Sure enough, at noon, the soft padding of boots on the hardwood floor of the library stirred her from her post-reading nap in the alcove seat and she shot awake just in time to catch a pale figure with dark hair walk by and turn down a different aisle. Kara jumped up from the couch to follow the demon to the psychology section of the area. Finally, Kara built enough courage to tap Lena on the shoulder and talk to her.

“Hi! You probably remember me from the Garden. I need to talk to you.”

Lena looked stunned as she regarded Kara’s presence. “How the fuck did you find me? Also don’t try to touch me, I will start screaming.”

Kara held her hands up in a surrendering position. “I’m not here to fight you, I swear. I just need to know what you’re doing with the apple and maybe ask you to kindly return it when you’re done?”

Lena laughed, honestly to God scoffed in Kara’s face. “Keep dreaming on, angel. You’ll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands.”

“I would prefer it if your hands were neither dead nor cold, Lena. Please, I just want to talk to you for a bit. I don’t want to have to call for help or backup, and I don’t think you want it either.”

Lena looked smug as she rolled her eyes at Kara. “Fine, you wanna talk, let’s go find somewhere to talk.”

With a huff, Lena disapparated them to a nearby cafe.

“Now, where shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late update, been crying over school lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: lena has a savior complex and we're Not Surprised


End file.
